The City's Council Missions
Bounty Destroy Pirates of Antirion The pirates of Antirion has infested this sector of the galaxy for too long. The time of their punishment has come. Objective: Conquer Antirion. Requirement: Level 4 Interstellar Travel. Reward: 50 rep. with The City's Council and open Water Shortage. Request Water Shortage The City's natural stock of water and ice is almost extinguished. We will be immensely grateful towards any external help. Objective: Bring 100.000K Water in orbit to The City. Requirement: Finish Destroy Pirates of Antirion. Reward: 50rep. with The City's Council and open Hydrogen Shortage. Request Hydrogen Shortage The City's energy industry is collapsing due to recent shortages of recources. We will be immensely grateful toward any external help. Objective: Bring 250.000K Hydrogen in orbit to The City. Requirement: Finish mission Water Shortage. Reward: 100 rep. with The City's Council and open Titanium Shortage. Request Titanium Shortage The City is slowly recovering thanks to your help. Help us to upgrade our production lines with a donation of titanium. Objective: Bring 500.000K Titanium in orbit to The City. Requirement: Finish mission: Hydrogen Shortage. Reward: 100 rep. with The City's Council and open mission Plastic Shortage. Request Plastic Shortage The City is strengthening its fleet. A donation of plastic could help The City to become once again the military power it was before. We will give you a relic of our old empire in exchange for this service. Objective: Bring 100.000K Plastic in orbit to The City. Requirement: Finish mission: Titanium Shortage. Reward: 195 rep with The City's Council, and Mysterious Thoroid artifact, and The City gains a new Fleet, and open mission: Meeting with Queen Ramona. Mission Meeting with Queen Ramona The Crimson Queen herself wants to make you an offer of friendship. But be aware, enemies of The City will start to look at you under a new darker light. Objective: Bring 250.000K Hydrogen in orbit to The City. Requirement: Finish mission: Plastic Shortage. Reward: 5 rep with The City's Council, and Ammunition available in the market, and -500 reputation with Fallen Human Empire and open mission Destruction of La Concord. Investigation Destruction of La Concord A war fleet of The City has been lost during a flyby of the planet Acanthus. Please research Interstellar Travel to level 5 and investigate. Objective: Investigate Acanthus. Requirement: Finish mission: Meeting with Queen Ramona and Interstellar Travel level 5. Reward: 100 rep. with The City's Council and open mission: Truth about the Pirates. Investigation Truth about the Pirates As you reported no debris around Acanthus, we sent a stealth ship to the nearby systems. It came with bad news: a new pirate outpost has been found and our hijacked fleet is there! You must learn the truth about them. Objective: Investigate New Babilo. Requirement: Finish mission: Destruction of La Concord. Reward: 100 rep. with The City's Council and open mission: Pardons for the pirates. Diplomacy Pardons for the pirates Please research Interstellar Travel to level 7 and talk pirates into surrender. Objective: Offer pardons to the pirates of Lone Nassaus. Requirement: finish mission: Truth about the Pirates and Interstellar Travel level 7. Reward: 100 rep. with The City's Council and open mission Queen Ramona's Revenge and mission The Truth about The Bloody City. Bounty Queen Ramona's Revenge Those filthy pirates have refused our pardons? Bring them destruction! Objective: Conquer Lone Nassaus. Requirement: finish mission: Pardons for the pirates. Reward: 699 rep with The City's Council, and The City gains a new Fleet, and open mission: Times are changing for Queen Ramona. Bounty Times are changing for Queen Ramona Many blame me for what my ancestors did. I am branded like those other filthy beasts. I don't want to ruin MY legacy. Please help me free myself from the chains of The City's Council. There will be a secret orbital meeting between them and guerrila group of Traumland, destroy their fleet so that they can't come back. Objective: Destroy the council fleet La Concord on The City. Requirement: Finish mission: Queen Ramona's Revenge. Reward: 1200 rep. with The City's Council and open mission Winds of vengeance and open mission Queen Ramona's Secret Plans. Bounty Winds of vengeance Our sources were fake. The meeting took place on Traumland! The council is assembling a fleet to come back and destroy us. Stop them! Objective: Destroy the council fleet on Traumland. Requirement: Finish mission: Times are changing for Queen Ramona, and do not finish mission: Queen Ramona's Secret Plans. Reward: 200 rep. with The City's Council, and You will side with Queen Ramona, and block mission: Queen Ramona's Secret Plans, and open mission: the day of Victory. Diplomacy Queen Ramona's Secret Plans transmission from [[Traumland]] - Have you lost your mind? Don't let that snake control you, think about what you are doing! She will sacrifice you without mercy in order to pursue that childish quest for her dreams' world. Side with us and take this message to Ramona. Objective: Bring the message to The City. Requirement: Finish mission: Times are changing for Queen Ramona, and do not finish mission Winds of vengeance. Reward: 200 rep with The City's Council, and You will side with The Council and Queen Ramona will die, and block mission: Winds of vengeance, and open mission: Never take the new way. Diplomacy Never take the new way The council is glad that you came to your senses. We are proud to make you the sixth member of The City's Council! Objective: Nothing Requirement: Finish mission: Winds of vengeance. Reward: 2000 rep. with The City's Council, and Scepter of the Councilor artifact. Diplomacy The day of Victory Thank you for your help. I don't think I will need this crown anymore, my people will have freedom to choose their own ruler, maybe they will even choose you. Objective: Nothing Requirement: Finish mission: Winds of vengeance. Reward: 200 rep. with The City's Council, and Kasparis' Crown artifact. Category:Missions +Missions